1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting module, and more particularly, to an LED lighting module that is selectively coupled with a diffusing portion, which diffuses light emitted from an LED array, or a reflecting portion which reflects light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a semiconductor device that emits a light when a current flows, and refers to an electronic component that is a PN junction diode, and may include a gallium arsenide (GaAs) and a gallium nitride (GaN) optical semiconductor, and transforms electric energy to light energy.
Recently, blue LEDs and ultraviolet light LEDs, embodied using a nitride having superior physical and chemical characteristics, have been developed, and the scope of applications for LEDs has expanded because white light or monochromatic light can be generated using a blue LED or an ultraviolet LED and a fluorescent substance.
An LED may have features including a long lifespan, a small size, and a light weight, and may operate with a low voltage because an LED has a strong directivity. Also, LEDs are robust with respect to impact and vibration, do not require warm-up time, and are easily operated. Thus, LEDs may be utilized for any of a number of uses. For example, the scope of applications for LEDs has been expanded to include the small lighting of a mobile terminal, indoor illumination, outdoor illumination, courtesy lights in a car, and backlights of large liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like.
A brightness or a distribution angle of light emitted from the LED may be adjusted by a diffusing portion that diffuses a light or by a reflecting portion that reflects light.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a lighting module that has a simple structure for coupling the diffusing portion or the reflecting portion with a basic array equipped with an LED.